Poder decir adiós es crecer
by jupter
Summary: Latin Hetalia! Un reencuentro bastante inesperado, Martín y Manuel se amaron mucho en su momento, pero ahora que rehicieron su vida, van a volver a cruzarse. Argentina y Chile. (Mención de Argentina x Perú y Chile x Bolivia)


Poder decir adiós es crecer

Era una costumbre que él tenía, siempre había gustado de la compañía, pero al menos una vez a la semana se tomaba un tiempo para si mismo. De vez en cuando paraba en algún bar de cercanía, o un café milonguero, de esos donde la melancolía se respira y transpira, donde se hace bella.

Se tomaba un café o una cerveza y tiempo, el mismo que usaba para pensar, reflexionar y recordar.

Esa tarde Miguel lo había llamado para que se vieran, quería ir a visitarlo, comentándole entusiasmado que quería practicar una nueva posición en la cama o algo así, pero lo había tenido que postergar, no de malo, pero hoy era su tarde para el solo.

Llega a un pequeño bar, en una esquina algo olvidada en las periferias de capital, no había notado hasta que entró que en ese lugar había conocido a su anterior novio.

-Manuel...- Dice de pronto y sin notarlo, como si su nombre se le resbalara de los labios, mientras mira el decorado nuevo del lugar y se sienta a la barra.

Hace mucho que no hablaba con el, o lo veía pasar siquiera. No habían terminado mal, solo que habían diferencias irreparables. Estuvieron mucho tiempo juntos.

A diferencia con su relación con Miguel, su actual pareja, las cosas con Manuel eran demasiado intensas. Pasaban demasiado rápido del amor al odio, y esta inconstancia no es buena ni fácil de soportar.

-¿Martín?- Oye de pronto y se sorprende bastante al ver al castaño detrás suyo, como la mayor coincidencia del mundo, si se ignoraba el hecho de que dicho bar quedaba a pocas cuadras de la casa del chileno.

-Manu!- Le sonríe sin poder evitarlo levantándose de su banca para saludarlo con un abrazo que resulta mas efusivo de lo esperado por ambas partes.

-Rucio...- Sonríe y se sienta a su lado. -Tiempo que no te veía...-

Martín arruga la nariz. -¿Seguís diciéndome así?- Le pregunta riendo.

-Siempre vai' a ser mi rucio, po'...- Le dice sonriendo, mas afectivo de lo que lo recordaba.

- A vos algo te pasa, está medio cambiado...- Le dice arrugando el entrecejo a lo que el otro alza una ceja.

-¿Cambiado, cómo?- Pregunta bajito.

-Estás mas blando...- Le dice mirando su cerveza o sus manos, algo de eso.

-Vos mas maduro..- Le dice sonriendo el otro mientras mira la carta para ver el precio de las bebidas.

Después de ese comentario todo queda en silencio. Sería imposible negar que los dos pensaron exactamente lo mismo. Aquellas cosas que habían llevado al final de su pareja habían cambiado rotundamente.

Se quedaron hablando un rato largo, contando qué había sido de sus vidas.

Martín le contó que llevaba unos meses saliendo con un chico que se llamaba Miguel, que se llevaban de verdad bien y que, estar con él, lo había hecho madurar a la fuerza porque en toda pareja hay lugar para un solo inmaduro.

Manuel en cambio le contó de que estaba saliendo con un tal Julio, que era mas chico que él, pero que lo amaba mucho, y que desde que estaban juntos había cambiado mucho con respecto a su antigua frialdad.

Ya venía el cierre del local y no había mas que contar.

-Te extrañé todo este tiempo...- Admite Martín con una sonrisa, a lo que Manuel asiente.

-Creo que cambiamos, los dos... Para mejor.- Le dice mientras paga su cuenta, a lo que el rubio lo detiene y paga por los dos sin dejarlo objetar.

Ambos se sonríen sabiendo que si volvieran a estar juntos las cosas si funcionarían.

Salen del lugar, es de noche y refrescó un poco, se miran un rato y como no quedan mas palabras se abrazan.

-Chau, che...-

-Chau...-

Martín tenía que volver a casa, porque al día siguiente saldría con quien lo había hecho crecer, con Miguel.

Manuel se aleja sonriente, esperando llegar a la cama con quien le había ablandado un poco el corazón, con Julio.

Pero nunca ninguno de los dos se iba a olvidar de su primer amor.

-Te amé mucho!- Martín le grita volteandose cuando apenas caminó media cuadra.

Manuel ríe y rueda los ojos. -Yo también, fleto de mierda!-


End file.
